Shirushi
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Oneshot se passant pendant l'Ordre du Phénix. Personnages: Sirius, Tonks et Remus


Shirushi   
Par MiyAsuka  
Rating : T  
Notes : One-shot se passant pendant l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Personnages : Sirius, Tonks et Remus.

&&&

Le petit matin après la pleine lune. Nymphadora Tonks hésita un instant avant de frapper doucement à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, le coeur battant, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis, dans un léger grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Sirius.

"Salut," murmura-t-il. "Ne fait pas trop de bruit, il vient juste de s'endormir."

Il s'écarta afin de la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit Remus, allongé dans un lit situé dans un coin de la pièce. Sirius pris place dans l'un des fauteuils à l'opposé et fit signe à Tonks de venir s'asseoir elle aussi. Elle vint le rejoindre, posant par terre le panier qu'elle avait apporté.

"Le petit chaperon rouge qui amène sa galette et son petit pot de beurre au grand méchant loup ?"

Tonks fusilla son cousin du regard.

"C'est fou ce que tu me fais peur," ricana Sirius. "Blague à part, qu'est-ce que tu nous as apporter de bon ?"

"Du café et des gâteaux."

"Du chocolat ?"

"Pas pour toi."

Sirius fit la moue. "Pourquoi Moony est le seul à avoir droit au chocolat ?"

"Parce que, tel que je te connais, tu engloutirais toute la tablette avant même qu'il se soit réveillé. Et tes yeux de chien battu n'y changeront rien," rajouta la métamorphomage devant le regard suppliant de son cousin.

"Très bien," murmura ce dernier sur un ton résigné. "Puis-je au moins avoir une tasse de café ?"

"Bien sûr."

Tonks prit sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, deux tasses de café brûlant étaient posés sur la table basse en face d'eux. Sirius se saisit de l'une des tasses et avala une gorgé de liquide noir. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

"C'est pas bon ?" demanda Tonks.

"Sucre..."

"Combien de cuillère ?"

"Trois..."

Tonks agita à nouveau sa baguette. Une cuillère en argent et un paquet de sucre volèrent près de Sirius. Une fois le café sucré, l'homme y goûta à nouveau.

"C'est mieux," dit-il avec un sourire. "Je suis étonné que tu n'es encore rien renversé."

"Je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça," se défendit Tonks tout en prenant sa propre tasse de café.

Ils burent tout deux en silence. Remus dormait toujours et c'est seulement à cet instant, en voyant la cape rapiécée de son propriétaire pliée sur le sol, que Tonks se rendit compte qu'il était nu sous les draps. Elle se sentit rougir et décida que l'observation du contenu de sa tasse serait bien plus enrichissante que celle du loup-garou paisiblement endormi et dévêtu.

"C'est gentil d'être venue," dit soudain Sirius qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la gêne de la jeune sorcière.

"Ce n'est rien, j'aime bien rendre service."

"Surtout quand il s'agit de Remus."

Tonks manqua de s'étouffa avec son café.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Elle toussa pour essayer de dégager ses poumons du liquide qui n'avait rien à y faire. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"

"Mais rien du tout, voyons," répondit Sirius, feignant l'innocence.

A ce moment-là, Remus bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Par contre, les draps glissèrent légèrement et son torse se retrouva à l'air libre. Tonks ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la peau nue, comme envoûtée. Sirius toussota légèrement, la faisant sortir de sa transe.

"Tonks, je m'étais trompée sur ton compte," lui dit-il.

"C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !" répliqua la jeune femme.

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas du tout amoureuse de mon meilleur ami et tu n'es pas du tout en train de rougir à l'instant même."

"Sirius, quand tu auras finit de jouer les marieurs, tu me préviendras."

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvre de l'animagus qui approcha son visage tout près de celui de Tonks.

"Avoue. Tu n'as jamais vu un homme à poil, j'ai pas raison ?"

La sorcière détourna vivement la tête. "Sirius..."

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa cousine puis se rassit correctement. "Je préfère te savoir pure et innocente."

"De ta part, cette remarque est déplacée."

"J'avoue que dans ma jeunesse, j'ai eu quelques conquêtes."

"D'après ce que m'a raconté ma mère, tu est sortis avec un maximum de six filles en même temps."

"Andromeda t'as dit ça ? Elle se trompe, c'est sept."

Tonks étouffa un léger rire. "Tu es vraiment pas croyable."

Sirius sourit, puis regarda en direction de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

"Il y a des fois ou je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque." Il but un gorgé de café. "Mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Heureusement, il y a Harry. Et aussi Remus et toi."

"Moi ?" fit Tonks, étonnée. "On se connaît à peine."

"C'est vrai mai..." Il s'interrompit, comme cherchant à trouver les mots juste. "Tu lui ressemble..."

"Quoi ?"

"Non, rien. Oublie ça."

Cela laissa la métamorphomage perplexe, mais vu l'air sérieux de Sirius, elle s'abstint de commentaire. Ils finirent de boire leur café en silence. Tonks regarda timidement en direction de Remus. Bien que celui-ci semblait profondément endormi, une immense fatigue semblait émaner de lui. Elle se rendit aussi compte de sa maigreur et son coeur se serra.

"Les gens du ministère sont vraiment des cons," lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

"Hum ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Sirius.

"Tous ces décrets anti-loup-garou... ça me répugne."

"Bien trop peu de gens pensent comme toi et moi, tu sais..."

"Oui, je sais. Mais c'est tout de même injuste. Je veux dire... ce sont des êtres humains."

Sirius soupira. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Parler des décrets du ministère – et surtout du ministère lui-même – le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

"Dis-moi Sirius..."

"Quoi, cousine ?"

"Remus était comme ça avant ? Je veux dire... aussi..."

"Il n'a jamais eu une santé de fer, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il semble beaucoup plus... fragile qu'auparavant."

_Fragile_. Le mot semblait trop bien trouvé. Tonks ne se serait pas risquée à l'employer, mais elle ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Sirius qui le dise.

"Parfois, je suis même étonné que les gens n'aient pas encore réussi à le briser."

"Comment ça ?" s'étonna la sorcière.

"Si tu voyais dans quel endroit il vit. C'est pire qu'un trou à rat. Et puis, il est obligé de vivre dans un endroit reculé à cause des anti-loup-garou."

Sirius soupira à nouveau avant de reprendre.

"Avant, il était entouré. On était là pour le soutenir. Puis il s'est retrouvé tout seul."

"Mais tu es là maintenant."

"Seulement entre les murs de cette maudite baraque," rétorqua Sirius, la voix emplie d'amertume. "Enfin bon, maintenant que tu es là, je suis un peu plus rassuré."

"M-moi !" balbutia Tonks, le visage en feu.

"Oui," répondit l'animagus. "Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu te comportes avec lui."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," se défendit Tonks, feignant l'ignorance.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, très chère cousine. Je peux avoir un gâteau ?"

"Tu n'as qu'à te servir."

Sirius sourit à l'air boudeur que prenait Tonks.

"Gamine."

"Crétin."

"Quand vous aurez finit de vous chamailler, j'aimerai aussi avoir des gâteaux," lança une troisième voix.

"Remus !" s'exclama Tonks, surprise. "On t'a réveillé ?"

"Non, je me suis réveillé il y a un certain temps."

La métamorphomage resta un instant interdite avant de se remémorer de certains sujets de conversations qu'elle avait eu avec son cousin. Embarrassée par le fait que Remus puisse se douter des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, la sorcière n'avait qu'une seule envie, se fondre avec le décor. Techniquement, cela aurait été possible, mais bien futile.

"Alors cousine ! On a perdu la parole ?" railla Sirius en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Tonks. Surprise, celle-ci reversa le contenu de sa tasse à café sur le sol.

"Rah ! Sirius !"

Ce dernier se contenta d'éclater de son rire caractéristique, similaire à des aboiements. S'enjoignit au sien le rire plus modéré de Remus. Devant cette hilarité générale, Tonks ne pu s'empêcher de rire elle aussi.

&&&

La même pièce, quelques mois plus tard. L'ambiance n'était plus aux rires. Tonks se tenait debout, au centre de la pièce, se remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés, tous les trois. Tout cela faisait définitivement parti du passé désormais. Lorsqu'elle sentit venir les larmes, elle les laissa couler. Sur le sol, une tache de café, une trace qui n'était pas partie, une trace du passé qui reste gravé. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

"Nymphadora ?"

Remus venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tonks ne pensa même pas à lui rappeler à quel point elle détestait ce nom.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir ici."

Remus s'approcha de la jeune sorcière.

"J'ai mal," murmura Tonks à travers ses larmes.

"Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai mal."

"Bien sûr..."

Après un moment d'hésitation, Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Tonks. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, qui fut seulement ponctué quelques minutes plus tard par le son de froissements de capes.

Tonks se rendit compte que Remus était plus maigre que jamais. Ces bras autour de ses épaules semblant pouvoir se briser à tout instant. Sirius avait raison. Remus était fragile.

"Dis Remus..."

"Hm ?"

"Merci."

Nouveau silence. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à la tache de café sur le sol.

"Les blessures guérissent avec le temps, même si certaines ne disparaissent pas totalement."

&&&

J'aime pas la fin ! J'aime pas la fin du tout ! J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une fin et celle-ci ne me convient toujours pas. Enfin bon... J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, ça fait plaisir. Cette fic a faillit partir à la poubelle il y a quelques temps (un an peut-être ?). J'ai finalement décidé de la continuer, et voilà le résultat. Le titre "Shirushi" signifie "marque/trace/signe" en Japonais. Bon bah voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Si vous avez le temps, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
